


Just a Conversation

by MissRaichyl



Series: How I Met You [4]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Dancing, Drinks, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Gambling, Harassment, Help, Humor, Interesting, Romance, Searching, bored of same old same old, club, night out, saving the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You weren't rambling." I look up to see her standing up, probably heading home. "We were having a conversation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Conversation

I walk into the usual club, where people go for fun. It's packed like always- mostly with people my age or at least within a 4 year limit of it, give or take. The music is some Irathian song, that's different; they always played who packed the crowd meaning there had to be more Irathians than usual. I shrug it off as I walk over to the bar, not really up drinking but not knowing what else to do, I order a drink. Something light and cheap, though money really isn't an issue, for me. I take a seat on a stool, my view is of the crowd. I didn't feel like partying lately, which is why my friends had left me behind tonight, letting me wonder the streets in boredom before trudging my way here. They were probably in the crowd somewhere or playing cards at the NeedWant. 

It's the same every night, really. I come, I drink, I dance, I leave, I gamble, I sleep; nothing new, nothing fun. The same thing everyday isn't life- its routine and I can't deal with it- how do people deal with it? How do people take every day and confine it to a list-

"How about you take your hands and move them?" I hear from behind me. I turn in my seat to see a girl- a human girl rush away from the crowd. A human guy follows after her, reaching for her hand- she seems to be trying to put as much distance in between them as possible. I recognize her face though her name wasn't coming to me. This was new. You don't usually see this everyday. I could help her- help a human; that would be entirely different from everyday events.

"Christie, come on!" He calls after her, pulling on her arm, twisting her around against her will. "Let's just go back and dance!" He pleads trying to pull her back to the dance floor covered with Voltans and humans alike. She twists her arm away from him, pushing against him, only to have him latch on a second later. I hop off my stool, leaving my barely touched drink behind me- even if it did add variety, this  _geicho_ * is drunk and is clearly crossing the line. I let my body weight shift so I'm leaning against the bar, looking cool. "Dude, the girl doesn't wanna dance." I say in my mother's tongue. They both turn to look at me, both with furrowed brows. I roll my eyes- more so at him, than the girl. "She doesn't want to dance. Move on." I speak in English this time, letting him catch every word that passes between my lips. He laughs and approaches me, using the walk that a guy who thinks he's a big bad uses to assert authority.

"Yeah?" He asks, his eyebrows shooting up- a challenge. My fingers itch to grasp for my blade, but I keep them folded in place. "Says who? A haint?" He laughs out loud and that draws over a few unwelcome eyes; I keep a straight face, letting the insult slide.

"No," I shake my head, I lean in close and whisper for his ears alone, "Alak Tarr." His eyes open wide as I lean back into my position, commanding the scene, "Oh, so you know my name?" I ask coyly as he takes a step back and nods. He shoots a look to Christie and then back to me, then back to her; as if he was trying to decide to save his own skin or save hers too. In the end he goes with option A, running back into the crowd. I turn back around and climb back onto my stool, taking a sip from my now not so cold drink. That felt good.

I feel someone take the seat next to me. "Thanks." I hear and turn my head toward the voice, seeing the girl who I 'saved' from the obsessive guy. "That guy was a lackey of my brother who was getting a bit too comfortable with me." Her face grows into a shade of red with a added expression of disgust and I can't help but chuckle.

"You're welcome." I respond with. She turns fully toward me, swinging her legs to the side and everything. I take notice that she is dressed in human partying attire: a light blue dress and brown tights. She has on a pair of black, combat boots that lace up to the bottom of her calf with a blue jacket that has white sleeves and a light blue stripe down the side. She's pretty... for a human. "Can I ask you a question?" She interrupts my once- over and I look into her eyes, which are a deep, warm brown that matches her hair that is pulled back tonight. This girl is really attractive. I shrug to answer her question but go back to my thoughts.

"Why did you help me?" She leans her head over to the side and crosses her legs at the same time. "Most of your kind would've looked the other way." She- No,  _Christie_  points out. She seems really familiar now, but i still can't place her.

Instead of dancing around her question, or ignoring her entirely, I decide to give her an honest answer. "Most of my days are spent the exact same way and I wanted something different to shake it up." I shrug, "I figured that doing something I normally wouldn't do or have the chance to do might share me of this boredom." I leave my glass alone and stare her down, "I didn't do it for you, per say but for myself."

"Shake up your system?" she asks.

"Pretty much." I click my tongue and point to her, "and now I'm rambling to you, who probably has a ton of other things she could be doing." I say in a rush.

I hear a low laugh from her. I feel even more foolish. "You weren't rambling," She tells me. I look up to see her standing up and straightening out her jacket, probably heading home. "We were having a conversation." I smile at her and she begins to walk away.

"Hey!" I call out and she stops, "What's your name?" I ask. I know her first is Christie, but I was truly curious as to who she was that seemed so familiar?

"Christie McCawley." She answers, standing still in her spot. McCawley- I rummage my mind for the names meaning; I look up at her and suddenly I can see the resemblance.

"Rafe's kid." I say absentmindedly.

"What of it?" She responds, a corner of her lip pulling up.

"My dad and your dad hate each other." I respond.

"That's our dads." She says, starting to walk backwards away from me, a smile on her face making her prettier than any girl I've seen. "I don't see why we have to hate each other- we all live in the same world, have to get along sometime, right?" She answers my silent question, winking at me in process as she turns around, heading for the door.

I return her grin as she fades from sight.She is something our world wasn't ready for, too different, too new - just what I was searching for. I down my glass and pay, heading out of the club to find her.

 


End file.
